Blossom Among the Bloodied Dead
by BlackHeartNeko9
Summary: The Cullens have left Forks, thinking that Bella is safe from their dark world. But Forks town has been massacred. Some residents have been kidnapped without a trace. Isabella Marie Swan is among those. What will the Cullens to save her. Does she survive?
1. I have nothing to live for

**Blossom Among the Bloodied Dead**

_On Today's news_

_Massacre in a small town in the Washington State._

_Bodies of the towns people were found lined up in the streets,_

_their bodies disfigured beyond recognition._

_Police have shut down all roads to Forks, allowing no access._

_The F.B.I. have been spotted entering the crime scene._

_Relatives of the residents of Forks, gathered in Force to mourn for their lost loved ones_

_* shows video from helicopter – police and civilians walking into the woods._

_Camera moves to show the streets lined with bodies covered in white sheets.*_

_Police are shocked with the crime scene and have described it on of the worst crime scenes_

_since 9/11._

_News has just reach us, that a class in Forks High is missing, they are believed_

_to have been taken by the murderers. The class includes Michael Newton, Jessica Stanely, Angela Weber, Isabella Swan......._

Alice turned the T.V. off as the Cullen family sat, mouths open in shock. Edward sat with his hands buried deep in his bronze hair. A sob escaped him as his broken heart shattered beyond repair. Rosalie buried her face into the chest of her husband, unable to look at her family as she cried for the girl she once hated. Alice openly cried for her best friend as her husband, Jasper, held her in his arms. Carlisle and Esme held each other, crying for their lost daughter.

"This shouldn't have happened. I....we left to keep her safe. This.....this can't be happening. Bella.....oh Bella. I'm so sorry. I'm sorry."

Edward was muttering as his fingers turned into claws and he dug them into his scalp. He couldn't bare to look at his family, as they clung to their wives and husbands. He had no one to hold. The only girl he has ever loved, was taken from him. Dead or alive, he wasn't sure but either way, he suffered, desperate to see her deep chocolate brown eyes and long mahogany hair. To hear the bell like voice of hers. To hear her heart flutter when he kissed her. Why had he given her up? How could he have done that to her , him and his family too? And now she was gone, taken, no doubt by other vampires.

Minutes passed when Alice froze and her eyes glazed over.

"_oh Bella, Bella, Bella."_

_The red haired vampire circled the girl lying on the floor._

"_left all alone. Your boyfriend and his family left you. Now your own family and your friends. What will you do now? All alone in the world."_

_The girl struggled to sit up, her arms shaking from the pressure. Her long hair falling like a dark curtain around her face._

"_Do you miss him? Your precious Edward?"_

_Bella refused to answer, angering the vampire. She grabbed a handful of her hair and yanked upwards. Bella yelped in pain while the red head laughed maliciously. She tucked Bella's hair behind her ears. Her lip was busted and a bruise was forming on her left cheek. A drop of blood was oozing out of her lip. The vampire licked her lips and then swept her tongue over Bella's lip._

_She moaned in ecstasy. _

"_you taste amazing. I bet your Edward loved the taste of you."_

_Again Bella refused to answer. The vampire hissed._

"_I'm going to hurt you. I'm going to hurt you so bad, you'll be begging for death. _

_But I wont let you get away. I'm going to slowly bleed you dry."_

_Bella's eyes hardened._

"_You think I care? I'm already dead. No family. No friends and no boyfriend. See if I care what you do to me. I have nothing to live for."_

_The red haired vampire flung the girl to the floor, as her partner, a black vampire waltzed in. _

_His gaze fell to Bella and his eyes darkened in hunger._

" _you can have her. Cause as much pain possible, without killing or permanently damaging her. Understand?"_

_He nodded then carried Bella out of the room, a smile on his face._

"NO!"

Edward jumped to his feet, his face darkened by anger. His fists clenched and his body shook. Alice sobbed than ran to her brother, wrapping her arms around his waist, hugging him. He didn't even acknowledge she was there, his mind playing the vision, over and over again. Inside he screamed and cried for his love, hating himself and the vampires, that were no doubt _touching _her, hurting her. And her voice echoed

"_I have nothing to live for."_


	2. Streets ran red

**Blossom Among the Bloodied Dead**

Sitting in Biology, was a living hell for me. The emptiness of my lab table was strong and taunting. I rested my chin on the heel of my hand, looking anywhere but at the cold space beside me. The teacher, Mr Banner, droned on, his voice an annoying buzz in my head. The scribble of pen on paper was irritating along with the constant ticking of the clock.

Was this what my life was reduce to? Pain and loneliness that caused my heart to ache? To feel empty and unwanted? I wanted to cry and scream. But, I had already done that. I screamed till my voice was gone and my tear ducts empty of salty tears. I was reduced to a 'zombie'. I wanted to scoff at the idea. I did everything I normally did. Cook, clean, homework and go to school. I just did it with out any enthusiasm.

I sighed gently, closing my eyes. I've never regretted moving to Forks and I never will but the memories that surrounded me in this town, was heart breaking. The constant memories that flooded me,day after day. It was almost unbearable. I even thought of suicide, thinking that would end my pain and misery. It was then, when I held the knife to my ivory skin, I heard Ed..._his _voice in my head, telling and begging me to stop. Thinking his name hurt. I couldn't even say it anymore, as it burned my throat. I had to stop my train of thought. I couldn't get emotional in class. I didn't want to see the pitiful stares and sneers from my peers. I was the 'suffer in silence' type.

My eyes flashed open as all around the school, screaming started. The sound chilled me down to the bones. I looked around the class, to see frightened looks on their faces. What was going on? Mr Banner dropped his papers and went towards the door. He stopped as laughter could be heard. A cold, high pitched laughter. My heart thudded deep in my chest. It was getting closer. I knew deep down, it wasn't right. What ever was coming, it was bad. Not human. Mr Banner was about to open the door, when I jumped to my feet and shouted

"Don't open the door! Whatever you do, don't let them in!"

I knew it was pointless. They could get in anywhere without trouble. Mr Banner turned and looked at me, as well as the whole class. For once I did not blush. My hands clenched my nails digging into the palms of my hands. Laughter erupted from the corridor.

"Found her."

The voice was female and was familiar, but I couldn't figure out how. The door was kicked of its hinges, throwing Banner off his feet and into a couple of lab tables. The class started to scream as a group of people came in. they stood in the doorway, their eyes crimson and blood dripping from their mouths and splattered on their clothing. I froze as I locked eyes with the red haired vampire I recognised.

"Victoria"

I whispered. She smiled at me, her teeth blood stained. The other vampires moved around the room, circling us. The screaming at stopped and was replaced with an eerie silence. Victoria stepped towards me.

"Hello again, Isabella."

Everyone turned and stared at me, fear strong in their eyes.

"What are you doing here, Victoria?"

Her smiled widened.

"I came for a bite to eat and to see you. I'm surprised to see you alone. Where is the mind-reader?"

I flinched at her words.

"He left. But you already knew that, didn't you? And why would you want to see me?"

She laughed.

"You are quite fearless. And you're right. I did know. That's why I had to come. You would be left open for me. Like a sacrifice."

She turned and looked at my class mates, licking the blood from her lips. Her eyes darkened in hunger as she looked over each teenager. She cocked her head at some.

"Take them. We must leave."

The vampires grabbed the class and ran out at vampire speed, the gasps of shock were barely audible as they left the room. I was left in the room with Victoria, my hands clenched.

"why are you doing this? They haven't done anything wrong. Why are you punishing them?"

"Oh Bella, its not them I'm punishing. Its you."

My heart stopped.

She disappeared then stood behind me, her cold breath washing over me as she whispered in my ear.

"Come see, Bella. Come see what you have done to this town. See what you caused."

She grabbed my neck and directed me out of the class and around the school. Each class was he same. Chairs and tables knocked over, the doors off their hinges. Blood splattered the walls and floors and the corpses of fellow pupils and teachers, their eyes opened and faces masks of fear. Their bodies were broken, some missing limbs. Some, I couldn't even recognise, their bodies to disfigured.

My stomach churned, the smell of blood surrounding me. She dragged me outside and through the streets of Forks. There were bodies on side-walks and the streets ran red. The bodies were the same as those in school. She turned into my street and my heart began to beat fast.

"I have a gift for you, Bella. Your mom came for a visit. Lets go meet her shall we."

My eyes locked on my house, where two vampires held tightly onto my parents. They struggled to get free as they saw me. Both begging for my freedom, tears falling from their eyes. I couldn't cry with them. No tears would fall. I wanted to close my eyes but I couldn't do that either.

Victoria held me close to her, as we stood in front of my parents.

"Let my baby go, please!"

They continued to plead, but I knew it was pointless.

"Bella, why don't you tell them why we are here. I'm sure they are _dying _to know."

When I stayed silent, she smiled.

"I guess not. Well, if you're not going to say anything to them, then there is no point in them living."

"No!!"

It was too late, the vampires holding them, crushed their bodies as they ripped open their necks. I struggled against Victoria, but she tightened her grip. Their mouths were open in a soundless scream, their faces contorted. My legs weakened and I would have collapsed, had Victoria not gripped me tightly. I whimpered as my parents were dropped to the floor, their bodies broken, bloodied and lifeless. Victoria let me fall to the ground. I crawled over to them and cradled both their bodies to me, tears finally falling in floods. My heart and soul were gone. Nothing was left of me. I had nothing. Nothing to call my own or to love.

A minute passed and I was suddenly flung onto one of the vampire's backs, and they ran out of Forks and into the woods. The whole town was massacred. Because of me. Another punishment for something I had no control over. I wish she would kill me too. I don't want to live with their blood on my hands. My tears would not stop, they kept on falling. They ran for what seemed forever till they stopped outside a familiar building. A place I had not dared come back to since the Cullens left.

The large white mansion they called their home.


End file.
